Revised Timeskip into the Future
by Jeimii-chan2009
Summary: Here it is, the revised version of Timeskip into the Future! Please enjoy, this story was only revised to better express what my story idea is supposed to be. I suck at summaries but I included Gin and Otae's birthdays like I should have before and showcase the characters and couples I was going to originally. It only has lime but it's rating is going to be high ok. Enjoy!


Author's Note: Here is my revised Timeskip into the Future story, I decided to leave the other one up and just put the revised version up as well. I only have the first two chapters rewritten at the moment and just getting them typed up so please be patient. Thanks for sticking with this story and being patient. I don't own Gintama, obviously it belongs to the sadist Gorilla Sorachi Hideaki! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A young redheaded woman exits a ship in the Terminal in Edo with an older balding man with a black mustache. She wore a long red cheongsam with gold lining and calf-length black boots. Her buns had covers on them of black and purple with gold lining as they showed under her purple parasol. The man next to her was in a long lightish brown trench-coat, Chinese style, with the same boots but he had a helmet on his head with goggles.

"Ah!" the redhead exclaims as her blue eyes widen.

She smiles as she looks around at this Terminal, surrounded by people. The man, with the same eyes, smiled at her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've grown so much, you look so much like your mother. I bet you've missed all this, huh?" her father mused.

"Papi, it's so different but the same too! I did miss Earth, I wonder what the date is?" Kagura wondered while talking to her father.

She went to look at a calendar while Umibozou went to collect their scant belongings. Kagura stopped at the calendar and stared at the date: October 10th.

"Kagura-chan?" her Papi asked, a bit worried when he saw her stop at the calendar.

Suddenly, the young woman started and scared her father.

"Let's go Papi!" she shouted excitedly as she dragged him along with their bags out of the terminal, out to the streets.

As she ran, barely dodging others in the street, Umibozou tried to stop her, "Kagura-chan, stop!"

She finally stopped as they were on the street in Kabuki-chou where the Yorozuya is and asked, "What Papi?"

He panted before saying, "Um, honey do you realize what time it is?"

She looked around, even though she hadn't given it any thought. When she noticed how early it was, Kagura was embarrassed.

However, that didn't stop her for long as the young woman shouted happily, "Oh he won't care once he sees me!"

The father and daughter sped through the street and arrived in front of the Yorozuya finally. Before he could stop her, Umibozou's daughter raced up the steps and nearly knocked the door off its hinges as she announced her arrival.

Grumbling, Gin came to the door muttering, "No one I know would come over at this hour."

When he opened the door, all he saw was red hair flying in his face and a voluptuous woman's body cling to him like a child.

As she wrapped her legs around his waist and snuggled her face into his neck, Kagura whispered, "Gin-chan, Gin-chan!"

Shocked, the silver-haired samurai was still trying to register what was going on when Umibozou made it up the stairs and saw the odd position they were in.

Glaring at him, Umibozou shouted demandingly, "What are you doing to my Kagura-chan, punk?"

Gin's eyes bugged out as he exclaimed in surprise, "Kagura, this is kagura?!"

Once the shock wears off and Gin wakes up a bit, Kagura disentangled herself from him. They calm down enough to go inside and talk over tea.

As they sit in the living room, Gin asks in a daze, "When did you guys get in then?"

"Barely an hour ago, when Kagura-chan noticed the date she literally dragged me here. She didn't even care about the time, Kagura wanted to see you," her Papi exclaimed as he shook his head at his daughter's actions.

Just as they finished talking, Kagura exclaimed, "Sadaharu, I missed you too!"

Sadaharu had jumped the Yato girl and was yipping in between licking her face. Gin and Umibozou smiled as she played with her dog.

Once her alien dog calmed down a bit and sat down next to her, Kagura exclaimed, "Gin-chan! I've missed you too!"

She seemed so happy that he didn't even mind when Kagura gave him a crushing hug.

"I missed you too, brat. Good to know that you've been well, letters were nice but..." Gin started before he trailed off.

Umibozou smiled at how happy his little girl is again before he asks, "Hey, punk, would it be too big of a deal to stay here for a bit?"

"Really? Can we?" she asked excited.

"Of course Kagura. You live here and Hage is welcome too. You two can take my room, I'll sleep on the couch," Gin said matter of factly.

The older man wouldn't hear of it though, "No, Kagura can but I'll take a couch too. Besides, we can catch up a bit first."

Gin was surprised but agreed, "Sure, your futon is in the closet Kagura."

"When is Shinpachi coming?" the young woman asked in anticipation of seeing her friend.

He smiled and said, "He doesn't come in until 11 or 12 usually, he'll be by later Kagura."

She grinned and hugged Gin before she went to his room, so she could get ready to sleep for a while.

Once she left the room, Gin joked, "What the hell have you been feeding her? It's been nearly three years but she's changed a lot!"

Abashedly, Umibozou explained, "It's a Yato thing, girls...blossom i guess, around fifteen or so until they're eighteen about. Kagura-chan looks just like her mother."

Gin cleared his throat to change the subject as the Yato man had a nostalgic look on his face for a minute.

"Oh sorry, it's just crazy huh? I've been there and it's still hard to believe that my little girl is grown up," her Papi said a bit sadly.

Gin smiled, "Yeah, she's not the brat I hit with my scooter anymore."

Umibozou rolled his eyes at that, "I know, she told me that story, along with many more. She always looked so happy when she talked about her life here on Earth. I've always been a bit jealous that she always talked about you guys."

"Funny, when she was here, she always talked about her Papi," Gin countered.

The Yato man sighed before saying, "Well, she always felt...off I guess. Like there was something missing."

The sweets addict sighed and replied, "That's weird, we felt the same way. Something was missing. Otsuu's mother even said that Kagura is better in the trio with me and Shinpachi than a duo. Sadaharu moped, we were just out of sorts, Otae missed her, hell Okita missed fighting with her," he chuckled at that last part.

Umibozou chuckled too at the memory of when they left and how Kagura and that Okita guy had one last fight first.

"Let's go to bed now, we can talk more later okay?" Gin suggested.

He nodded and they prepared their makeshift beds on the couches. Kagura, having listened in, decided to sleep too. She considered getting her old futon but instead grabbed Gin's futon and curled up to sleep. Once they all went to sleep for a while, Sadaharu laid next to Kagura in Gin's room.

They all slept until around 11:30 AM when a knock could be heard at the door.

"Gin-san? Are you up yet?" Shinpachi inquired.

Umibozou woke up and trudged to the front door to answer it. When Gin heard him get up, he figured he should go get Kagura up. When he got to his room, he opened the doors to find her asleep in his futon. His eye twitched as she mumbled his name in her sleep and curling into the futon.

"Okay," the sweets samurai said to himself, "Let's get you up."

Just as he lifted her bridal style and turned toward the doors, a curious pair of Shinpachi and Umibozou stood looking at him. Their blank faces quick;y formed a misunderstanding when they realized Kagura was in his arms.

"You're rotten, Gin-san," Shinpachi stated in a monotone.

He had better control of his emotions though than Umibozou did as the older Yato man charged forward, shouting, "What are you doing to my Kagura-chan?"

Just as he swung his parasol at the samurai's head, a hand caught it expertly.

Surprisingly, Kagura had stopped her Papi before he hit Gin as Gin stuttered, "I-I thought, weren't you still asleep?"

Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Who could sleep with all this noise?"

The three sweat-dropped when Kagura pointed this out.

"Well then, explain yourself punk!" Umibozou shouted in a rage.

Gin gulped before trying to say, "I was just-"

Interrupting him, Kagura explained, "Papi, when Shinpachi was at the door, since you went to answer it then Gin-chan obviously came to wake me up He was probably a bit shocked to find me sleeping in his futon so he tried to wake me. Since that's obviously pretty difficult, he just picked me up to try to wake me up out there. Duh."

Crickets could be heard as both Shinpachi and Umibozou felt stupid for jumping to conclusions.

To clear the air, Shinpachi cleared his throat and announced, "Let's just eat and talk okay?"

Once they all agreed, Shinpachi got more tea made and Gin made some food prepared. While they were in the kitchen, Kagura and Umibozou reminisced about when they left, traveled and returned.

"It was kind of sad, Papi. The best part that so many people came, Tsukky, Soyo-chan, Sa-chan, Anego-chan, Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Seita, Sadist, Gori, Mayo Samurai, Kyuubei-san and Tojo and so many others," Kagura recited as she recalled her parting from Earth.

He smiled and said, "Yes but your friends all came to see you off. I'm glad that you've made so many friends."

"Yeah, Kagura is just very unique like Gin-san," Shinpachi said as he came in with tea, "She just attracts good friends to her. Even if they didn't show it, everyone was a bit sad to part with you then."

She grinned and answered, "Really? Well, my travels were worth it! It was like I imagined it and more! I did miss everyone, even Sadist."

"Hey, what about me?" Gin teased as he brought in the food.

The young Yato woman giggled as she replied, "Of course I did, I even slept in your futon."

Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "Why my futon anyways?"

Giggling, Kagura answered, "I missed you so it was more comfortable."

Gin, Shinpachi and Unibozou were all confused but ended up laughing anyway. After they all ate, including Sadaharu, Kagura sat with her pet while the guys watched television.

After watching for a while, Kagura suddenly announced, "Let's go see Anego-chan now!"

Gin and Umibozou groaned but Shinpachi just shook his head and said, "Well, things are starting to go back to normal. If this is normal at least."

A/N: I hope you liked this, I have more that I need to work on still. I am in the process of continuing this so please continue to be patient. I promise that I'm working hard on keeping this current as I'm also working on other stories that I haven't posted just yet. Please review as I love to hear your opinions but please no flaming. I ignore flames and block anyone who's on the site. Please don't make me be a bad guy and have to block people. I just want people to enjoy my stories and poems. Enjoy!


End file.
